


a lesson to learn

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Hook, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enemas, Face Slapping, Glove Kink, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pornstars, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan are all dating.Conveniently, they're also all porn stars.Also conveniently, Obi-Wan needs a punishment.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	a lesson to learn

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a WHILE ago for an old fandom. Changed some things around and here we are.

Rex snapped on the black gloves that he wore for these types of scenes, circling the spanking bench that Cody was tying Obi-Wan to. The set was well lit, the camera was ready, and Cody was almost finished winding the soft blue rope around Obi-Wan’s ankles and wrists. 

Cody checked the tightness of the binds one more time before standing up, looking at Rex before nodding. Rex stepped forward and ran his hand up Obi-Wan’s thigh, skimming his fingers over the goose-bumped skin. “We’re going to start in a few minutes. The camera is going live in 5. We’re going to start before the camera, get a nice shot of your red ass.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and whispered, “Yes, sir.” 

Cody approached and stood next to Rex, offering him the wide leather paddle. “Try this.” 

Rex stepped back and checked his swing a few times before letting the oval paddle connect with Obi-Wan’s bare ass. Obi-Wan struggled against his bonds for a moment, crying out from the sting. “Keep count in your head, Obi-Wan. I’m keeping count as well. If you miscount, we start over. We’re going to 45.”

Obi-Wan’s breathing picked up, preparing himself for what was to come. He didn’t have to wait long, Rex starting a steady pattern of hits and being sure to alternate cheeks every time. 

Cody stepped around the spanking bench and knelt in front of Obi-Wan’s face. He cupped his cheek, thumbing at his lip as blue eyes met brown. “You know why we’re punishing you, correct?” Obi-Wan nodded, flinching at a particularly hard connection of leather and skin. “Care to tell me?” 

“I,  _ ah _ ! I broke our rules, sir,” Obi-Wan panted out, flinching 

“Camera rolling in three, two…” 

“What number, Obi-Wan?” 

“T-twenty-s-sev-seven!” 

Cody leaned forward and kissed him, tongue sliding along his bottom lip teasingly before pulling back. “Good. We’ll be square after all of this, understood?” Obi-Wan nodded, trying to crawl off the spanking bench to no avail. 

Rex picked up speed for the last 10 swats, making Obi-Wan thrash and cry out. As soon as Rex reached forty-five, Obi-Wan called the number out and slumped down in his bonds. Rex set the paddle aside and ran his hand over Obi-Wan’s reddened ass a few times, checking him over. “You did well on that, Obi.” Rex was mindful of the camera as he moved around, going behind it to the table where their tools were laid out. 

Cody stayed with Obi-Wan, rubbing his sensitive skin. Obi-Wan squirmed against his bonds, only stopping when Cody pinched his ass. Rex came back with an anal hook in one hand and more of the blue rope in the other. Rex looped the middle of the rope over the hook that was suspended above Obi-Wan’s back from the ceiling, handing the hook to Cody. Cody took it and grabbed the bottle of lube they had stashed on the floor next to the leg of the spanking bench. 

Rex set to work setting up the rope, making sure the free lengths hanging down from the hook were long enough for their purposes. He took a new length of rope and wrapped it around Obi-Wan’s hips a few times before tying it off. When he was satisfied, he walked around to Obi-Wan’s face, grabbing a fistful of his hair and making him look upward. Rex pushed his covered crotch against Obi-Wan’s face, looking down his body to watch Cody. 

The anal hook was lubed up and Cody was working one finger in his tight ass, just enough to ease the intrusion. He withdrew his hand and lined up the ball at the end of the hook, sinking it in until the curve of it wouldn’t let him go farther. Rex let go of Obi-Wan’s hair, walking around him to grab the end of one rope and offer it to Cody. Cody took it and looped it through the eye of the hook, tying a tight knot. Then he took the other loose end that hung from the hook above Obi-Wan’s back and looped it through the rope that was around Obi-Wan’s hips. Cody pulled on the end until the tension pulled the hook upward, Obi-Wan’s hips arching as much as he could to ease the pressure. 

Cody kept pulling the rope until Obi-Wan’s hips couldn’t go any higher… and then he pulled a little more, causing Obi-Wan to gasp softly. “You’re okay, babe,” Cody murmured, tying a knot off. “You’re just fine.” 

Rex hooked a finger under the rope and gave it a gentle tug, Obi-Wan gasping louder this time. Rex chuckled lowly. “I like when we use the hook. He makes the nicest little noises.” 

Grinning, Cody nodded. “I’m going to get the wooden paddle and test it out a bit. Why don’t you go look at the chat, rile them up a bit? Take a suggestion.” Rex nodded back at him, going behind the camera again. He went to the laptop they had set up streaming the live feed, checking the viewer chat. 

Cody approached Obi-Wan and ran the cold wood of the paddle over Obi-Wan’s warm ass slowly, caressing the curves. “Rex gave you forty-five earlier, hmm?” Obi-Wan nodded. Cody slapped the paddle down over his ass with sharp precision, Obi-Wan’s resulting cry making Cody grin to himself. “I want a verbal answer.”

“Yes, sir!” 

“Good.” Cody brought the paddle down again, this time on the other cheek, before tugging lightly at the taut rope. Obi-Wan whined loudly, doing his best to stay as still as possible to not jostle the hook. 

“Oh, so you can stay nice and still when  _ you _ want to. You’re never this still when I tell you to be,” Cody tutted, bringing the paddle down again a few times, focusing on one spot. Obi-Wan whimpered a few times before he began to squirm to get away from the swats. “There’s the Obi-Wan I know. My squirmy, whiny boy.” 

Rex came back with a cane and circled Obi-Wan once, stopping next to Cody. “Our viewers want to see you get caned. I’m inclined to agree.” Obi-Wan slumped in defeat, crying out when the hook didn’t move with him. “One creative viewer suggested capsaicin on his cute little ass. That would really send him up the wall. It’s too bad we don’t have any here.” Rex reached out and rubbed Obi-Wan’s ass with his gloved hand. “But don’t worry, baby. We’ve got some at home we can apply before bed.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m  _ sorry _ , sirs. I’m going to be  _ so  _ good, that’s not necessary, I promise.” 

“That’s not your decision, now is it?” Cody asked before stepping away to put the paddle back behind the camera. 

Obi-Wan shook his head before he thought about Cody requiring verbal answers, crying out, “no, sir!” 

Rex took a step to the side and lined up the cane with Obi-Wan’s ass, tapping on it a few times. “That’s right, sweetheart,” Rex told him before striking his ass with the cane. Obi-Wan gasped and cried out, going taut in his binds. “After you take this cane, we’ll take a little break on beating your ass.” 

Obi-Wan’s hands curled into fists at the next strike, gritting his teeth against the pain. Straight red lines slowly bloomed over his ass, a new one appearing after every stroke. Tears burned in Obi-Wan’s eyes, eventually spilling over and running down his nose. Cody came back and knelt in front of him, cupping his chin gently. Cody wiped the tears away, keeping eye contact as Rex brought the cane down twice rapidly. 

“There we go. Done with the cane.” Rex returned it to the table behind the camera, returning with a big black plug. His gloved hand ran between Obi-Wan’s cheeks, pulling the hook out a little before letting it sink back in. “We’re taking the hook out now.” 

Cody set to untying all the knots, slowly sliding the smooth hook out. Obi-Wan melted against the bench, grateful for the break. Rex picked up the bottle of lube and poured some down Obi-Wan’s crack, sliding his fingers through the slick before sinking one in. Obi-Wan grunted. 

Rex added more lube, stretching Obi-Wan out carefully. He added another finger and began scissoring them, pressing the slicked black plug against his hole once he was stretched enough. Rex pushed it in slowly, keeping Obi-Wan stretched around the widest part until he whined. Rex let the plug settle at its neck, tapping on it lightly to watch Obi-Wan twitch. 

“Good boy. That’s staying in until we give you your enema,” Rex told Obi-Wan, removing his gloves. Cody appeared at his side with a new pair. Rex kissed Cody in thanks. 

Obi-Wan moaned unhappily, making fists. “I don’t want one.” 

Rex snapped on his new gloves, tapping the plug again. “Again, not your decision. I’ll let you know when I want your input, babe.” 

Cody disappeared again, working behind the camera to get Obi-Wan’s enema put together. Rex walked around to Obi-Wan’s face, undoing his zipper. He pulled his hard cock out from his slacks, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hair with his free hand and making him look upward. Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open immediately, sticking his tongue out. 

Rex pressed his cock past Obi-Wan’s lips, looking down at the younger man. Obi-Wan worked his tongue on the underside of Rex’s dick, swallowing as much as he could. He preferred to be able to use his hands, frustrated that he wasn’t able to. Rex started to slowly rock his hips, keeping his grip on Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“There we go, good boy. Suck my cock like my good boy knows how.” Obi-Wan bobbed his head as best as he could in his bondage, straining against the hand bindings again. Rex kept the slow pace for a few moments before gripping Obi-Wan’s head with both hands to fuck into his mouth.

Obi-Wan gagged every so often, tears forming in his eyes and streaming down his face once more. Rex didn’t wipe them away. Instead, he plunged his cock deeper into Obi-Wan’s mouth, holding him down with a throatful of dick until he couldn’t breathe. Rex released his hair and retracted his cock, slapping Obi-Wan’s cheek lightly with his hand. “Good little cocksucker, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan nodded with heavy-lidded blue eyes, coughing a little. Rex knelt down and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip before he pulled away. 

Cody rolled a medical stand into view of the camera, the red enema bag and tubing hooked at the top. Cody grasped the end of the plug in Obi-Wan’s ass and pulled it out as slowly as Rex had pressed it in. Cody set it to the side and picked up the inflatable enema nozzle, pouring lube over it before pressing it against Obi-Wan’s hole. 

Rex came around to watch as Cody sunk the plug into Obi-Wan’s ass, stroking Obi-Wan’s sweaty back slowly. Cody grabbed the bulb and started to pump the plug up, stretching Obi-Wan from the inside as Cody inflated it. Obi-Wan squirmed and gasped before accepting defeat and slumping down. 

“Good. Just relax. This is a soapy 2-quart. You can handle it without a doubt, but it won’t feel good,” Cody told Obi-Wan, reaching for the clamp and letting it loose. Obi-Wan whined immediately, pressing his cheek against the padded bench. 

Rex continued stroking Obi-Wan’s back until he started to whine, gasping as a cramp rolled across his stomach. “Please, sirs. It hurts already,” Obi-Wan whimpered, squirming and trying to control his rapid breathing. 

“You’re taking the whole thing, don’t try to get out of it. I will give you the option of slow or fast though,” Cody said, clamping the hose shut for a moment. Obi-Wan considered his options; slow would just draw out the agony, but fast could make the cramps worse. 

“Can’t I choose a middle ground?” Obi-Wan gasped out. 

“Was that an option? This isn’t supposed to be pleasant or easy.” 

“...fast. How-how long do I have to h-hold it, sir?” 

“As long as I want you to, baby. You know that.” 

Obi-Wan grunted unhappily, gripping the padding of the bench to steel himself. Cody opened the clamp and let the water flow freely, petting Obi-Wan’s hip reassuringly. Obi-Wan tensed up and cried out loudly, trying to straighten his legs and run away, but Cody’s bonds held tight. 

Rex knelt down in front of Obi-Wan’s face, cupping his cheek. “You’re almost done. After this, you’ll hold until Cody says it’s time, then we’ll let you free so you can go to the ‘fresher.” 

Obi-Wan’s face burned in embarrassment, cramp after cramp hitting him. Rex leaned in and kissed him softly, pressing their foreheads together after. “You’re forgiven after this, remember that while you’re suffering your punishment.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, sniffling quietly. “I understand, sir.” Rex pet his auburn hair back from his sweating face before standing up. 

“You’re done,” Cody closed the clamp, pulling his communicator out. He set a timer for ten minutes and put it back in his pocket, reaching out to stroke Obi-Wan’s thigh lightly. Obi-Wan shuddered. 

“Won’t happen again,” Obi-Wan panted out, sweat dripping down his nose from the effort of holding the water. 

“We know it won’t,” Rex murmured, moving to hold Obi-Wan’s hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, nodding to Cody. “I’m going to start undoing the ropes, will you close us out with the live stream?” 

Cody nodded back, moving in front of the camera. He started talking to their audience, thanking them for watching. Rex began undoing the knots around Obi-Wan’s wrists. Obi-Wan immediately sat up enough to cradle his stomach, hands shaking slightly. “Almost done,” Rex murmured lowly, doing his best to keep Obi-Wan calm. He moved on to the ropes around his ankles, letting it drop to the floor when he was finished. 

Cody turned back to Rex and Obi-Wan, going to help Obi-Wan stand up from the bench. Obi-Wan cried out and bent over, holding his stomach. Cody’s phone went off, quickly silenced. “You’re done, Obi, baby. Let’s get you to the ‘fresher.” 

Both men helped Obi-Wan to the nearby ‘fresher, Cody pushing the rolling medical stand behind them. Obi-Wan disappeared into the ‘fresher, Rex and Cody going back to clean up to give him some privacy. 

“He did really well. I don’t think he’ll pull the disappearing act again,” Rex remarked as he started gathering the supplies they used for cleaning. 

Cody nodded, closing the laptop with the chat on it. “I don’t think he’ll  _ ask _ for us to punish him again, though,” Cody chuckled. Rex set down the supplies and pulled Cody close, arms around his waist. 

“Think you’re right on that, too.” Rex kissed Cody softly, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair. 

Cody broke their kiss with a grin. “Scene is over, you can take the gloves off.” Rex pulled back and removed them, tossing them on top of the bench before re-embracing his boyfriend. Obi-Wan came back into the room, wrapped up in his silk robe. He approached Cody and Rex, worming himself between them. They welcomed him into the embrace eagerly, taking turns kissing his hair. 

“We love you, Obi-Wan,” Rex murmured into the auburn strands, affectionately rubbing his nose against them. 

“I love you both as well,” Obi-Wan replied, leaning heavily into Cody. Cody pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple, gently wrapping his hand around one of Obi-Wan’s wrists. 

“Let's get you to bed, baby,” Cody suggested with a gentle half-smile, stepping back and guiding Obi-Wan out of their playroom. Rex turned the lights off and followed his partners, smiling when he saw Obi-Wan already curled up under the huge comforter. Cody was naked now, rummaging in the top bedside drawer until he found a pack of wet wipes. Cody cleaned up Obi-Wan’s face gently, wiping away sweat and tears while Rex stripped down. 

Rex slipped under the comforter and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, kissing his bare shoulder. “You’re such a good boy, Obi-Wan,” he praised. Cody joined them shortly, sandwiching Obi-Wan between the two tanned bodies. The pale man drifted off quickly, soft snores filling the quiet room. Rex and Cody followed quickly, keeping Obi-Wan between them all night. 


End file.
